


伤寒玛丽

by 12buttonwood



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-05 18:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16372652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/12buttonwood/pseuds/12buttonwood
Summary: *我翻了一圈点梗和点文发现这是唯一一篇甜向的，所以就先写了（微笑）*架空校园小情侣的纯情恋爱*大四金融系天才羽生结弦 X 大一管理系学霸金博洋*选这个标题并无任何深层含义和引申指代，纯粹是病痛相关的名词内这个是比较有意思的一个





	伤寒玛丽

“羽生流感怎么样了？”

 

金杨瞧着金博洋狼吞虎咽的样子，一脸看不下去地把手边的豆浆推了过去。金博洋端起豆浆特别豪迈地一口干完，然后放下杯子打了个嗝，这才把嘴空出来跟老铁们说话。

 

“烧退得差不多了，不过还是不舒服。”

 

金博洋一边说一边站起身来往窗口跑，本来他是准备买饭回去和羽生一起吃的，不过桶总聪哥这次代表学院参加竞赛闭关快两个月，好容易出来约着一起吃顿午饭，羽生还是贴心地发短信让他吃完帮他打包份粥回去就好。

 

隋文静一边嚼着青菜叶子一边眯着眼睛看他急火火地在窗口那打饭，抬起胳膊撞了一下吃饭吃得心无旁骛的韩聪：“觉没觉得天天好像跟我们走的时候不一样了。”

 

“换发型了。”韩聪头都没抬的回话，换来铁拳一记。

 

隋文静一脸“孺子不可教也”的悲痛表情，把火力转向跟金博洋同宿舍的周知方，“小方，羽生流感这几天他都这么跑前跑后的？”

 

周知方乖乖咽下嘴里的红烧牛肉，很认真地想了一下，“我不太清楚，天哥这两天好像是直接住在羽生学长那里的，除了上课我都没怎么见到他。”

 

隋文静的筷子落地了，韩聪被汤呛着了，就连金杨也是一脸震惊的表情。

 

“不是，”隋文静立马抓住金杨，“江哥你怎么不知道啊。”

 

金杨更无辜了，他哪能想到金博洋为了照顾羽生直接就住他们宿舍了啊，他还能问天天每晚上睡哪儿吗？

 

韩聪扯着纸巾好不容易把桌子擦干净，“不是，咳咳，羽生他们寝室，天天睡哪儿啊？”

 

“高桥学长实习的公司好像提供宿舍，他的床位就空出来了，天哥自己带了被褥过去。”

 

“我觉得这样不行”，听完周知方的解释隋文静就此事件发表了自己的看法。

 

“其实，还……好吧？他俩不是发小吗。”韩聪觉得隋文静的反应有点过激，这事要放别人身上确实挺吓人的，不过，他俩不是一直挺黏乎的？

 

隋文静已经懒得和这群直男解释太多，只是长长地叹了口气，忧郁地看向碗里炒熟了的绿叶子：“我有一种预感，我们的小白菜恐怕清白难保了。”

 

要是金博洋知道自己老铁们背后说他什么，肯定要大叫无辜：羽生的三个室友不是沉迷自习室准备考试，就是沉迷图书馆争取项目，要不就已经沉迷办公室成功踏入社畜行列。羽生结弦又是那么个宁肯劳累自己也不麻烦他人的典型日本人性格，他总不能眼睁睁看着羽生顶着高烧自己烧水打饭还要跑到导师那里去拿论文吧。

 

站在门外掏羽生给他的备用钥匙的时候，他就听到寝室里传来椅子拉动的声音，金博洋神色一变，以迅雷不及掩耳盗铃之势抽出钥匙对准锁口准确放入转动推门，一连串的动作堪称行云流水，若是裁判在旁恐怕goe能拿+5。

 

梯子爬了一半的羽生结弦被抓了个正着，眼睁睁看着金博洋伸手摸向自己刚扣下的笔记本电脑，莫名觉得自己回到了幼年趁着父母没回家时偷玩游戏机的岁月，露出一个尴尬的笑来。

 

“天天这么快就吃好啦……”

 

金博洋白了他一眼，又拉了一把椅子过来，“给你带了白粥，还有鸡蛋羹和小菜。”

 

羽生又默默爬了下来，接过金博洋递过来的外套披在身上，看着桌上寡淡得过分的饭菜，发自真心地叹了口气：“天天，我真的已经好了。”

 

“烧退了之后还有潜伏期呢！”

 

“不……潜伏期不是这么用的……好吧好吧我明白了。”

 

金博洋坐在椅子上看着羽生有一搭没一搭地喝着粥，烧退后他还是显得有些疲惫，垂着眼睑的模样看起来很虚弱，他皮肤本来就薄，稍稍发热就在脸上潮红一片，看着平日里叱咤风云的羽生结弦这样弱小可怜又无助但是仍旧能吃的样子，他心里有点，怪怪的。

 

甩甩脑袋把那些莫名其妙的想法都丢出去，金博洋伸出手想要摸羽生的额头探探温度，结果低头吃好饭的羽生正好抬起头来，金博洋有些没反应过来，手掌正擦过羽生的嘴唇。

 

他像被烫到了般猛地收回手，动作大到手肘都撞上了座椅扶手，正撞到他的麻筋，酸痛感顿时贯穿整只手臂。

 

“怎么了天天？”

 

羽生本来被他的动作惊到，还没来得及反应就看见博洋抱着手臂一脸痛苦的样子，那是真的被吓到了，立马就探出身，抓住对方的手腕。

 

金博洋只觉得羽生的手心烫得吓人，那一瞬间的温度甚至盖过了筋骨酸麻，这让他不自觉回想起十几秒前对方过分温热的呼吸抚过他的虎口，这让他觉得自己很不对劲，跟被电打了似的从羽生的手里挣扎出来。

 

“我……我……”

 

看见羽生抬头看向自己，一脸的震惊和疑惑，金博洋觉得自己的语言功能全都作废了，半天也没想出来要说点什么，最后就这样夺门而出。

 

羽生看着大开的房门，视线转移到自己对床铺着的蜘蛛侠床单上。

 

 

“博洋君，教授在看你。”

 

宇野悄悄传过来一张纸条，吓得金博洋一个激灵，抬起头正好对上管理学教授投过来的眼神，脖子一缩，乖乖把视线移到书上。

 

但是他觉得自己的大脑里咕嘟咕嘟像是一锅翻腾的白粥一样，那些白纸黑字虽然映在他眼里，可是他一个字都看不进去。

 

其实他和羽生结弦算不得正统发小，羽生小学毕业就回日本了，之后几年他们只能用信件和电话保持联络。所以他知道羽生作为交换生进入A大后，就头悬梁锥刺股地挑灯夜战，总算成功进入A大再次见到羽生。

 

金博洋觉得自己照顾羽生结弦是理所应当，但是，但是如果换做生病的是江哥或者聪哥，他当然也会帮着带饭打水，只是直接自带被褥住过去……

 

可是江哥和聪哥一个寝室互相可以照顾，羽生的室友都很忙没法照顾她啊……

 

金天天把脸埋在书本里，觉得自己被羽生的流感传染了，不然为什么他脸烧乎乎的，没办法好好思考呢。

 

“天哥你没事吧？”周知方有点担心突然作扑街状的室友，就看见金博洋从手臂缝隙里探出一张红通通的小脸。

 

“小方，我好像得流感了。”

 

 

“天天，米沙他们俩晚上要去酒店通宵赶ddl，你能帮我带份饭回来吗……”

 

如果羽生结弦是发短信来的，那金博洋恐怕还有机会给自己的脑子降降温，撒娇请江哥或者聪哥帮着带饭顺便把他的被褥搬回来，可是听到耳机里传来羽生有些有气无力的声音，他立刻就心软了。

 

金博洋，你自己胡思乱想不要连累发小吃不上饭啊。

 

所以他答应了。

 

好在羽生和平日里无两样的行为安抚了他过分颤颤巍巍的心，他甚至还有空请羽生帮他看看微积分的题目。

 

“米沙他俩今晚都不回来啊。”金博洋站在洗手池前一边刷牙一边含含糊糊地问，羽生一边洗脸一边回复他，“嗯，项目好像进展不是很顺利。”

 

那今天晚上寝室就只有他们两个人了……呸呸，想什么呢金博洋！

 

被牙膏沫呛到喉咙的他趴着水池咳嗽了好一会儿，再抬起头时，镜子里的脸已是一片潮红。

 

帮着羽生下楼打好热水后，金博洋就提着睡衣准备上床，然而已经换好衣服的羽生突然拉开床帘探出头来：“天天，今天晚上要不要一起睡？”

 

金博洋险些没抓住自己的睡衣，他紧紧靠着衣柜，露出一副被恶霸调戏的良家少男的模样。

 

“恶霸”看起来很委屈，他小心地抬起眼看了金博洋一眼，又有些失落的低下头，“发烧了一个人睡好冷，被子冰冰凉凉的，早上起来脚都是冷的……”

 

“你，你不是已经好了吗？”金博洋努力把动摇的自己拉回来，试图反抗。

 

羽生坐在床上把自己缩成一团，无言地看着金博洋，瑟瑟发抖。

 

金博洋的护甲没能扛过羽生的眼神杀，直接扑到被拿了一血。

 

离，离远点应该也没问题吧……

 

A大的寝室虽然算得上是高校良心，但是他们订床铺的时候，订的确实是单人床——本来也没问题，但是哪怕他们两个身形都算是瘦削，终究是两个男人，并肩躺在1米5的床上还想要保持距离什么的，还是算了吧。

 

羽生早早就闭上眼了，金博洋闭着眼躺了一会儿，实在睡不着，又小心翼翼地睁开一条缝，正好对着羽生结弦的睡颜。羽生的睫毛很长，像小扇子一样在眼睑处打下一小片阴影。金博洋看着这样的羽生，突然有些能懂他班上的女同学为什么会对偶尔来教室门口等他的羽生小声尖叫了。

 

金博洋伸出手，碰了一下羽生的睫毛。

 

羽生结弦睁开双眼。

 

金博洋立马收回手，结果被羽生牢牢抓住手腕。发觉自己趁着发小睡着的时候花痴还上手的金博洋瞬间希望自己能像干冰一样直接汽化消失，可惜他现在只能尽力往后挪动好拉开他俩之间的距离。

 

“好冷”，羽生一边说着，一边把手揽在金博洋的腰上，稍微用力就把他拉了回来。

 

金博洋已经死机了，只能任凭羽生把他拥在怀里，然后低下头来笑眯眯地看他。他眼睁睁瞧着羽生越凑越近，直到他能感觉到羽生温热的呼吸就打在他的脸颊上，金博洋几乎是止不住地在颤抖了。

 

但最后，他也只感觉到羽生的嘴唇在他脸上轻轻贴了一下，“睡吧天天。”然后羽生结弦就真的下巴抵在他肩膀上，闭眼了。

 

金博洋试着挣扎了一下，换来了羽生更紧的怀抱，他本来还以为自己可能会睁着眼到天亮，然而羽生平静的呼吸声和温暖的怀抱慢慢催眠了他，没一会儿也窝在羽生怀里睡着了。

 

戈米沙和室友一起坐在学校外面的KTV里，两个人包夜唱歌实在是有些艰难了，室友已经直接躺在沙发上睡着了，而戈米沙还坚持着玩手机和地球另一端的妹子聊天。

 

上方消息栏突然跳出来，显示出羽生结弦发来的一条新消息。

 

戈米沙觉得自己右眼皮跳了一下，犹豫再三还是颤颤巍巍地点开了。

 

羽生结弦：明天早上也不用回来了。

 

不知道为什么，原本挺平淡的一句话，戈米沙愣是从里面听出了炫耀的意味，不过，这也就意味着……拿下了对吧？

 

关闭和羽生的聊天窗口，下方赫然是隋文静几小时前发来的连环追问，交际花心里苦，交际花表示被迫住在图书馆让人心累，而他完全能想象到消息公开后隋文静等娘家人的反应。

 

打了个哆嗦，戈米沙喝完瓶子里的一点酒，表示今朝有酒今朝醉，明日愁来有正主。

 

睡吧。

 

 

END.


End file.
